Chapter 2: Wednesday
, meta, mystery, romance, thriller |chapter_age_rating=13+ years |read_at=DeviantArt * Part A * Part B Blogger |previous_chapter=Chapter 1: Tuesday (Act IV special ending continuation) |next_chapter=Chapter 3: Thursday |list_of_chapters= * Chapter 1: Tuesday (Act IV special ending continuation) * Chapter 2: Wednesday * Chapter 3: Thursday * Chapter 4: Friday * Chapter 5: Weekend * Chapter 6: Monday, Day of the Festival * Chapter 7: Final Tuesday * Chapter 8: Final Tuesday RPG * Chapter 9: Final Tuesday Epilogue }}Wednesday is the second chapter and second day of the Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus scripted fanfiction series. Story Overnight, Main Character 1 re-experienced the events of Doki Doki Literature Club with him playing the game. Before heading to school, he talks about it to Sayori and Monika from the digital void explained that she "accidentally" transferred the game in the characters' memories while she was trying something. Monika continues her research. During school, Back at the Literature Club in the afternoon, Yuri greets Main Character 1 and asks if he's doing better. He explains that he is still feeling bad without explaining too much. Natsuki and Yuri have visited the library yesterday and bought a mystery manga called Death Scroll (Natsuki's recommendation for everyone) and a fantasy novel called Bartley McCotter and the Archdruid's Crystal (Yuri's recommendation for everyone) that they would be interested in reading together. However, they only have time to read a portion of one of the media and if the poem we and Main Character 1 wrote is meant for Natsuki, Main Character 1 would be interested in reading Death Scrolls with them but if the poem we and Main Character 1 wrote is meant for Yuri, Main Character 1 would be interested in reading Bartley McCotter and the Archdruid's Crystal with them. Sayori leaves them alone for some time while the three enjoy reading. During that time, either Natsuki or Yuri—depending on whom the poem was for—will ask Main Character 1 if anything strange has happened. Natsuki and Yuri are starting to learn about their past experience from what Monika was doing last night and Main Character 1 suspects that. The group continues to read until Sayori returns, announcing it's poem time. Natsuki's and Yuri's poems and poem responses are similar to Day 2 of Doki Doki Literature Club!’s and Main Character 1 catches on that the responses were familiar, even his responses as if it was happening by game instinct. Sayori's poem response is different and Sayori's poem of the day is titled The Shining Raincloud. Main Character 1 is still feeling anxious about the new game they are playing and Sayori tells him not to worry about it. Meanwhile, the argument about poems between Yuri and Natsuki was going to come up but Sayori stopped them quicker than usual. After today's poems, it was time to head home... We are once again spectating in another world. The same boy from before was being pursued by strange figures again until someone else tormented the poor soul... On their way home, Main Character 1 tells Sayori that the other girls are remembering the events from the previous events, specifically from Act II. Sayori still doesn't know what's going on but Monika might have some idea on what their world may really be but she holds off from saying anything until she makes sure. One thing for sure, Monika and Sayori cannot manipulate the story of this game mod and the game is being written as it goes. Monika continues her research and Main Character 1 and Sayori make their way home while we help Main Character 1 make a poem for Natsuki or Yuri tomorrow. List of characters * Player * Literature Club's Main Character 1 * Sayori * Monika * Natsuki * Yuri * ??? * ??? 1 * Scary figures Category:ReLC!TDDV chapters